Odisea
by Suigin Walker
Summary: [Evento, Amigo Secreto 2013. Para MokonaStorm] Si alguien le preguntara con que propósito se había levantado Katsura Misao esa mañana de domingo, definitivamente la respuesta no hubiera sido: Comprar ropa interior.


_**Disclamer:**_ Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tadayoshi Fujimaki. Por otro lado los OC de los fanfics: "Un nuevo comienzo" y "KNB: Esperando la Winter Cup" son propiedad exclusiva de la autora de FF "MokonaStorm". Lo único mío es la trama de esta pequeña historia.

_**N/A:**_ Esta historia ha sido escrita con motivo del evento [Amigo Secreto 2013]. Por favor, leer n/a al final de la historia.

_**Advertencias**_**:** Errores ortográficos. Ligero (OOC). Temas sexuales, ligeramente explícitos y otras cosillas. Spoilers de los fics "Un nuevo comienzo" & "KNB: Esperando la Winter Cup" de MokonaStorm.

_**Rating:**_ Entre T/M.

_**Summary:**_ Si alguien le preguntara con que propósito se había levantado Katsura Misao esa mañana de domingo, definitivamente la respuesta no hubiera sido: Comprar ropa interior.

* * *

**O**disea

Hay ocasiones en que el universo conspira en nuestra contra. Ya sea para tener la balanza cósmica del equilibrio en armonía, estando por un lado el bien y por otro el mal. En ocasiones la felicidad y otras la tristeza. O simple cuestión de karma.

Algo que Katsura Misao creía haber recibido en una etapa de su vida, que ahora parecía lejana desde que consiguió entrar a Seirin. Conociendo al equipo de básquetbol, y de paso, a su novio Kagami Taiga.

Claro que, ese no parecía ser el caso.

Misao no estaba segura de si querer salir de la cama. Una parte de ella necesitaba imperiosamente ir al baño, ver su rostro, cerciorarse de que sus mejillas no estaban rojas y que el cuerpo no estaba sudándole como si hubiera pasado la noche en un sauna a puertas cerradas.

Sacando el rostro de la superficie blanda de la almohada, Misao vio como horror como una mancha y un delgado hilillo rojo de sangre se deslizaba por la textura de la tela blanca. Sin perder ni un segundo, se llevo los dedos a la nariz, para luego, muy lentamente; enfocar la vista en sus yemas manchadas de carmín.

Tragando saliva, trato de mover su cuerpo hacia un costado, pero ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación de calor (o nudo enmarañado, que pesaba un poco) en su bajo vientre. Misao estaba convencida de que no era dolor de ovarios, su periodo había terminado la semana pasada.

Sus labios se sentían solitarios también…

Sus ojos fueron ampliándose al tiempo en que sus mejillas volvían a calentarse, y un desconcertante temblor atravesó el área de sus muslos, y su espina dorsal. Haciendo más palpable el aire fresco que ingresaba por la ventana de su cuarto.

¿No podía ser o sí…? fue la pregunta que vacilantemente se formulo en su mente. Arrastrándose entre las sábanas, poniendo un pie fuera de la cama, y después el otro.

Con ojos inquietos hizo una rápida inspección visual. Su cuarto estaba limpio, en orden, con excepción de un par de peluches que habían sido un regalo acostumbrado por parte de Koji en la mayoría de sus cumpleaños. Y ahora estaban tirados en el suelo. Probablemente Misao los había arrojado contra el reloj despertador. Siendo lo más probable, pues este estaba en el piso.

-No hay bóxers con estampado de tigres…no hay blusas blancas, ni tampoco hay…-comenzó a murmurar aliviada, posando una mano en su corazón. Solo para quedarse callada al minuto siguiente. Su cara se puso más roja que un tomate-Eso, significa que yo… ¿lo soñé todo?-ante su interrogante dubitativa. Misao se llevo las manos al rostro.

¡Todo era tan vergonzoso!

Sin siquiera coger una prenda de vestir. Misao corrió, tan veloz, haciendo honor a su apodo*. Pareciendo una gacela que huía de un depredador o algo peor. Con dirección al baño, encerrándose en el mismo; cerrando la puerta con el seguro.

Una vez dentro, con una rapidez tal como para figurar en los libros de record Guinness, Misao se desvistió y abrió el grifo de agua fría de la ducha, saltando en ella, y cerrando la cortina.

El agua fría golpeo en su cuerpo, aminorando el calor que se desprendía como vapor por su piel caliente. Temblando bajo aquella cascada agua fría, Misao comenzó a sollozar penosamente sobre su situación.

Había tenido aquello que la gente llamaba, un sueño húmedo.

Con su novio, Kagami Taiga.

Colocando un poco de shampoo en sus manos, Misao frotaba su cabeza con marcada frustración, tratando de olvidar los pocos fragmentos lucidos que recordaba del sueño.

* * *

El sueño comenzaba más o menos con ella y Taiga llegando de una cita, haciendo una parada en el departamento del segundo. Para cerrar la salida con broche de oro: palomitas, pizza y una buena película de acción.

Solo que, en algún momento de la película, los ojos de Misao comenzaron a pesarle. Kagami se lo había señalado: 'Tienes sueño', fue lo que dijo; con los labios muy cerca de su oído. Lo segundo que Misao pudo registrar tras que le dijera eso, fue un leve cosquilleo en su cuello.

Un suspiro abandono sus labios entonces. Kagami comenzó a repartir pequeños besos por su cuello, sus hombros (que tenia descubiertos al usar una blusa sin mangas). Mientras deslizaba los dedos de su mano izquierda entre los de la mano de Misao, juntando ambas palmas. Usando su brazo derecho, atrajo más a la castaña hacia él.

-Misao…-murmuró, enterrando su nariz en la cabellera castaña. Para luego besar la coronilla.

Misao se sintió extrañamente abochornada. Apartándose un poco de Kagami, con los labios moviéndose a un ritmo nervioso, lo confronto con una mirada burlesca.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Desde cuándo el "Tigre" esta tan cariñoso?-interrogó, tratando de sonar lo más segura posible.

Sin embargo, Taiga no tuvo piedad alguna. Se quedo viéndola fijo, con sus narices tan cerca que se rozaban. Misao nunca había visto una mirada tan intensa en Kagami. Reconocía la intensidad de la misma, era la misma mirada que Kagami tenía cuando entraba en la cancha y jugaba básquetbol, no obstante. En sus ojos no se reflejaba para nada un deseo o sed de victoria.

Poseía una luz en sus iris…era como si estuviera frente al sol, y ella estuviera derritiéndose cual si fuera un muñeco de nieve.

La muchacha se estremeció, comenzando a mover los labios, algo que, aparentemente Kagami tomo como una invitación. Uniendo su boca a la de ella.

Si existía algo a lo que Misao se había acostumbrado era a los besos de Kagami, siempre espontáneos, sin aviso alguno. Incluso comprendió que un beso con Kagami Taiga siempre seria brusco, a causa de que, al igual que en estos momentos, Kagami estaba ejerciendo demasiada presión en su boca.

Solo que, las cosas, ahora que lo reflexionaba, se sentían diferentes.

El beso fue largo, pero luego vino otro más corto, y otro besó rápido, una serie de ellos en realidad. Al menos, hasta que Kagami tomo su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Comenzando a morderlos.

Una desconocida sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Misao, casi como si una descarga eléctrica se propagase de su cabeza hasta los pies. Después de mordisquear un poco el labio inferior, Kagami entrecerró los ojos, lamiendo el labio superior, para a continuación introducir su lengua.

Misao no negó a su garganta el que produjese un sonoro gemido. La intromisión de la lengua de Taiga había sido totalmente una emboscada. Y no ayudaba que ahora rodeara los hombros de la chica con sus brazos, atrayéndola más a él.

Tan cerca que Misao sintió el calor del pecho de Kagami sobre sus pequeños senos, cuyos pezones, Misao tuvo que reconocer incómodamente, dolían. Además de ser bastante visibles, como dos pequeños montes, bajo al tela de su camiseta, y su sostén.

-Kagami…-susurró ella. Se sentía mareada, el cuerpo le temblaba y tenía una bola en su estomago, una especie de pelota que rebotaba sin parar. Como si estuviera anticipando la llegada de algo. Misao no sabía si era bueno o malo-Me siento extraña-admitió, mientras se tranquilizaba mentalmente para, de esa manera, desacelerar el latido frenético de su corazón.

-Tranquila-entono el pelirrojo, con un tono suave, pero ronco. Volviendo nuevamente a besarla, poniendo sus manos en las caderas de ella, acercando más sus cuerpos.

Esta vez, fueron las caderas las que hicieron contacto.

Misao salto al sentir una presión contra cierta área personal suya.

Con la cara roja a más no poder, y la lengua más enredada que participante de una competencia de trabalenguas. Misao elevó la vista, ligeramente conmocionada y un poco aterrada. Taiga la miro, apretando los labios por un momento. Pero después sonrió, inclinándose en su dirección, uniendo sus frentes. Mirándola, al tiempo que acariciaba una de sus mejillas.

Eso fue más que suficiente para tirar abajo cualquier duda (y neurona racional en su cabeza).

Lo que vino después, era algo que Misao recordaba de forma difusa. Pero suponía que, tras asentir con la cabeza (lo que era luz verde para que Kagami hiciera su voluntad). El chico se había dedicado a besarla un poco más, hasta llevarla a su cuarto, depositándola en su cama.

* * *

Cuando ya no quedo ni rastro de shampoo, Misao tomo el acondicionador (con aroma a fresas), pasándoselo muy cuidadosamente, en cada rincón de su cabeza.

Al igual que los dedos se Kagami, que paseaban por su ropa (en su sueño). El número diez de Seirin había desabotonado la blusa tan rápido que parecía una simple cuestión de chasquear los dedos. Y ni hablar de sus pantalones, los mismos le dijeron adiós en cuanto Kagami tiro de ellos, con el mínimo de fuerza.

Misao dejo que el agua fría arrastrase consigo lo que quedaba del acondicionador, cerrando el grifo de agua fría, descorriendo la cortina, y cubriéndose con una toalla. Mientras se acercaba a la percha de cerámica, pegada en una de las paredes, de la cual tomo una bata de baño, saliendo de la habitación. Secándose el cabello con una toalla más corta.

-Solo fue un sueño-murmuró entonces, soltando un suspiro.

En parte, porque estaba cansada, y por otro lado, de nada servía el frustrarse por no poder controlar su desbordante imaginación y a sus hormonas enloquecidas. Era una adolescente sana, debía ser normal para ella experimentar ese tipo de cosas ¿o no?

Recordó la época en la que Koji era estudiante, como ella, y en ocasiones, estaba demasiado avergonzado cuando mencionaba el nombre de alguna de las compañeras de clases de él. Su madre le reprendía dulcemente, diciendo que no mencionara a mujeres en la mesa. Mientras que su padre (de lo poco que lo recordaba, a él, estando en casa) sonreía con las mejillas rojas, y golpeaba las costillas de Koji, interrogándole en voz baja. En un intento de obtener respuestas.

Lo que casi siempre terminaba en gritos que podían oír hasta los vecinos, pero Misao solo escuchaba cerca de cinco segundos, antes de que su madre le tapara los oídos o golpeara a ambos: padre e hijo. Con un palo de amasar.

En ese tiempo ella tenía unos escasos diez años. Fue solo cinco años después que su madre decidió contarle ciertas cosas, tras la llegada de su periodo.

Entre esas cosas estaban los sueños húmedos.

Sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse, esta vez de un rosa algo pálido. ¡Demonios! ¡¿Por qué no podía olvidarse de eso?!

Lo peor es que a su mente vino la razón de su despertar: Comenzó a sangrarle la nariz.

Fue en una parte del sueño demasiado avanzada, no era capaz de asegurar cual, pero si recordaba el líquido carmín saliendo de su nariz como si fueran las Cataratas del Niágara.

Puede que fuera cosa del calor o que, a grandes rasgos, los nervios por los próximos partidos de la Winter Cup del año entrante, estuvieran calando en ella al punto en que termino por desarrollar una subida de presión. Que se no había manifestado, hasta el día de hoy.

Sin embargo, Misao tomo su sangrado de nariz como la prueba irrevocable de que, si había una parte pervertida (es decir, _alguien_ _de pensamientos impuros_) en la relación que mantenía con Taiga. Esa era ella.

Y, ¿qué no era esa la realidad?, ahora que lo meditaba más detenidamente ella siempre era la que (hasta donde tenía conocimiento) solía mirar disimuladamente los músculos del pelirrojo cada vez que estos se tensaban. Incluso en las prácticas, recibiendo cada dos por tres llamadas de atención de la entrenadora. En ocasiones, cuando ella, él y Kuroko hacían la parada de siempre en el Maji Burger. Misao siempre terminaba, de una u otra forma mirando por el rabillo del ojo la boca de Taiga, y lo grande que era.

Tanto que uno de sus modestos senos, podría, perfectamente, ser acobijado por dicha boca.

Kuroko siempre tenía que golpearla fuerte en la espalda, porque era el único que notaba cuando ella comenzaba a ponerse verde por atragantarse con una patata frita o ala de pollo. Que se hubiera inmiscuido de manera inadvertida para ella, llevándola casi a tomar la mano del viejito con traje negro y una afilada hoz al final del túnel que en dichas ocasiones divisaba muy de vez en tanto. Cada vez que permitía a su imaginación, con un combo de lívido, irse más allá de lo establecido.

Aún con la bata de baño puesta, Misao se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-¡Soy una pervertida!-grazno mortificada, con lagrimas agolpándose en su rostro.

Justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre.

Esto desconcertó a la muchacha. Quien no dudo en girarse un poco, para mirar detrás de si, el reloj que colgaba en la pared al final del corredor. Era domingo por la mañana, más concretamente, las 8:00 AM.

Koji salía a trabajar desde temprano, pero los fines de semana su hermano mayor tenía la tendencia a ir una o dos horas antes para limpiar y hacer el inventario de la veterinaria. El mayor de los Katsura era, hasta ese momento, el único trabajador a tiempo completo. Los otros empleados de la veterinaria eran practicantes o empelados a tiempo parcial. Por lo cual no estaban las 24 hs del día, 7 días a la semana.

-¿Tal vez salió y se olvido de algo?-inquirió para sí. Ciertamente su hermano era un tanto olvidadizo. El timbre pito, otra vez-¡Ya voy, ya voy!-informo, alzando un poco más la voz.

Quitándose la toalla del cabello, ajusto un poco más el cinto de la bata de baño, trotando hasta la puerta de entrada. Descolocando los seguros, solo para detenerse un momento, antes de abrir la puerta_-"Oye, pero si Koji salió antes, la puerta no debería estar cerrada, al menos no con todos los seguros"-_reflexiono, pero ante otro llamado del timbre, termino por resignarse. Abrió la puerta.

Misao se quedo uno… ¿o tal vez dos minutos?, observando con una mirada estupefacta a su novio Kagami Taiga, vestido solo con unos pantalones de jean.

-¡¿Por qué?!-Taiga dio un respingo, estremeciéndose ante el grito de su novia-¡POR QUE TE TIENES QUE APARECER SIN CAMISA! ¡VISTETE!-bramó, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho, como si eso pudiese hacerla invisible.

-¡No grites!-le riño Taiga, más por miedo que por otra cosa.

No podía asegurar que Koji no estuviera en la casa. Si no estaba, (cosa que podría considerar como un milagro), era un chico con mucha suerte realmente. Pero, si los gritos fuera de contexto llegaban a sus oídos, Kagami no dudaba de que los obituarios del periódico de mañana tuvieran su cara.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-pregunto con tono apresurado Misao, casi cortante-No estoy en condiciones de recibir visitas, por si no lo notaste-para hacer énfasis en sus palabras, descruzo los brazos, y hizo una cómica inclinación hacia adelante-Me voy a enfermar si continuo afuera-agregó, en espera de que la posibilidad de contraer un resfriado golpeara el orgullo de Taiga, y lo instara a marcharse.

-Yo podría decir lo mismo-le riño él, apretando los dientes-Mi lavadora se estropeo, y venia a preguntarte si podrías, _por favor_-al decir aquello, Misao noto el rubor y la lentitud en cada silaba que salía de la boca de su pareja-¿Podrías lavar mi ropa?, yo la planchare, pero necesito de alguien que la lave, es todo.

-¡Ha!-una risa de indignación broto de la garganta de la chica-¿Desde cuándo me volví tu empleada domestica?-interrogo con irritación_-"Mínimo podría haberme dicho que me venía a saludar o algo"-_pensó.

-Mira-Taiga se veía alicaído, incluso un poco avergonzado-Créeme, si fuera por mí, con mucho gusto entraría a tu casa a lavarla yo mismo si fuera posible. Pero le prometí a Kuroko que lo acompañaría a comprar algo.

-¿Algo?-esto sin duda le desconcertaba. Kuroko no era de los que usualmente pedían opiniones cuando se trataba de elegir o comprar cosas. A menos que…-¿No serán revistas pornográficas no?

La cara de Taiga perdió todo el color en menos de un segundo, y a su vez, Misao cayó en cuenta de las palabras que habían nacido de sus labios.

¡NO! ¡De todas las posibilidades inimaginables para formular una posible interrogante a su sospecha! ¡Ella había ido directamente de cabeza y al revés por la peor!

-¡Por dios no! ¡Acaso estás loca! ¡Te levantaste de malas o algo!-escupió Taiga, con las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello-¡Hoy es Nochebuena! ¡Él quiere comprar regalos!-explico Taiga. Inmediatamente, agachándose un poco, tomo entre sus manos una enorme cesta de plástico, llena hasta rebalsar de ropa-Hazme este favor, prometo comprarte algo o invitarte a comer. ¡Adiós!-se despidió enérgicamente el chico, para luego alejarse dando pesados y largos pasos, abrir la puerta de su apartamento, entrar, y cerrar con un fuerte golpe.

Misao, que estaba roja de la vergüenza, ingreso a su hogar, no sin antes notar la presencia de una mujer, una anciana de unos sesenta o setenta, que le sonreía afablemente. Misao trato de sonreír, aunque fue forzado.

La anciana movió sugestivamente las cejas de arriba abajo.

De acuerdo, esa era su señal para entrar a la casa ¡Pero ya!

Una vez dentro de casa, Misao recordó las últimas palabras de Taiga. Dejando el cesto de ropa sucia en la lavadora. Camino tranquilamente hasta el refrigerador, para ver el calendario con dibujos de animales. Marcado, muy repetidas veces, con rotulador rojizo, estaba la fecha de esa mañana, y aún lado, había una flecha que conducía hasta la frase: "Navidad".

Que un rayo le partiera ahí mismo, dentro de su hogar, si no admitiese que había olvidado revisar el calendario, e incluso olvidado la festividad.

Una vez vestida, y con el cabello bien peinado y atado en una coleta baja. Misao se dirigió a la lavadora, vistiendo ahora (gracias al cielo) unos pantalones de jean negros, con una camiseta verde esmeralda. Tras separar la ropa por colores (oscura, blanca y de color). Misao reparo en un bulto enmarañado, todo gris. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo cogió, bajo la falsa ilusión de que probablemente, solo fueran las medias de Taiga. Tirando de uno de los extremos de la prenda, que sobresalía de todo el lio.

Al hacerlo, el bulto se desenredo y bóxers volaron por los aires, cayendo en el piso marmolado del baño. Con las manos temblando, Misao tomo uno, entre sus manos. Para después, sostener dos pliegues, uno de cada lado.

Era un bóxer algo grande, de color granate. Lo tiro a la lavadora, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón. Eran tan fuertes que comenzaba a dolerle el pecho. Sintió algo golpear su pierna, era el pequeño Taiga Jr., quien tenía en la boca otro de los bóxers del número diez de Seirin.

-¿Tratas de ayudarme?-pregunto con simpatía la dueña a su mascota. La cola marrón de Taiga Jr se balanceo de un lado a otro. Misao acaricio su cabeza, tomando con una mano la prenda que el perro tuviera en la boca-Gracias-dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Miro la nueva pieza de ropa en sus manos. Era otro bóxers oscuro, de una tonalidad azul. Lo tiro al cesto. Y así hizo sucesivamente, hasta que conto cerca de cinco bóxers, seis calzoncillos, y diez pares de medias.

Todo oscuro, blanco o gris. Ningún color "feliz". Joder, ni siquiera tenía esas prendas típicas que te elige mamá con algún estampado o esas cosas.

Estampado.

Tendría que darle algo de crédito a su imaginación salvaje. En su sueño, Taiga al menos tenía buen gusto para su ropa interior. En su fantasía, la ropa interior que él empleaba, antes de despertar, era uno de color naranja pálido, con rayas negras. Justo como la piel de un tigre.

Sacudió la cabeza, justo cuando había estado decidida a olvidarse de lo que parecía más una vergonzosa pesadilla que un sueño placentero, reparo en que su novio realmente era alguien simple. Muchos pantalones y camisetas, era en lo que consistía la mayoría del guardarropa.

Lo único escaso en la pila de ropa que llevo para que lavase, era ropa interior.

-¿Cómo puede vivir así?-formulo con voz incrédula. Ella no era una reina de la moda, pero sí que tenía sostenes y bragas. Una mujer no podía sobrevivir sin tener al menos veinte pares diferentes.

Como si el pequeño perro marrón entendiese el predicamento de su amiga y dueña. Él pequeño Taiga Jr, se dirigió hasta la cocina, reuniendo fuerza en sus patas traseras, tomo impulso y salto hasta una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor, tomando con su boca, un trozo de periódico. Dirigiéndose nuevamente al área de lavado de la casa. Tocando con su pata, el tobillo de la joven.

-¿Qué pasa Taiga Jr?-Misao parpadeo en confusión, algo quería su pequeño y consentido perrito. De otra forma, no se molestaría en llamar su atención. Fue entonces que noto el pedazo de diario en su boca-¿Qué es?-preguntó, extendiendo la mano, tirando suavemente del papel, que el perro dejo en inmediata libertad.

En el papel, escrito con grandes letras de diversos tipos de fuentes, decía:

"_**C**__entro __**C**__omercial __**F**__rontier: ¡Súper Rebajas Navideñas!"_

"_Por el día de hoy habrá rebajas hasta de un 60% de descuento"_

"_Juguetes, Libros, Ropa, Comida"_

"_¡No pierda la oportunidad!"_

-¡Una barata!-Misao chillo, si había algo bueno en el mundo. Además del basquetbol, eran las rebajas-Puedo visitar la tienda de mangas, y también podría pasar a comprar los ingredientes para la cena de navidad de hoy-manifestó, inmersa en las posibilidades. Pero entonces, el pequeño camarada de pelaje marrón, llamo nuevamente su atención con un ladrido. Ella se giro, notando metiendo su cabeza en la lavadora, tomo entre su boca un par de bóxers.

Misao miro el anuncio y después al perro. Hizo lo mismo unas cuatro veces. Hasta que, mirando fijamente los ojos del can. Con una gota resbalándole de la sien, se animo a preguntar:

-¿No estarás sugiriendo que compre a Taiga ropa interior como regalo de Navidad o sí?-

Taiga Jr ladro vigorosamente, moviendo la cola, y dejando caer el bóxer como si aquello fuera suficiente respuesta.

Misao abrió y cerró los ojos, dudosa. Miró de nuevo el anuncio. Rascándose la mejilla con un dedo. Suspiro. Enviando una mirada apenada a la prenda intima oscura en el suelo, tomándola y volviéndola a meter en la lavadora.

-Sabes, creo que es buena idea-susurro.

Taiga Jr ladró de nuevo.

* * *

La idea había sido simplemente suicida.

Misao sintió sus piernas desfallecer, cayendo de rodillas, mientras llevaba su mano a un costado de su cuerpo. De nuevo una vieja loca la había hecho a un lado, con la profesionalidad de un jugador de rugby.

Y todo por una camiseta.

Que era barata, pero aún así ¡Solo por una camiseta!

La chica era consciente de que ir a una barata requería de cierta cantidad de peligro. Por lo que había oído de su madre, cuando aún vivía con ella. No obstante, Misao no fue a ninguna, hasta ese día.

Mierda, y más mierda, ahora si estaba arrepentida por considerar que las ideas venidas de parte de un perro podrían ser buenas.

La muchacha examino su pequeño botín: tres pares de medias, y una bufanda (Kagami no tenía ninguna, por lo que pensó que sería buena idea comprarle una), con un par de guantes para que hiciera juego.

Dios sabe que maniobras y cosas hubo hecho para, no solo conseguir dichas prendas, sino salir con vida de lo que en cada tienda parecía ser una estampida de elefantes, rinocerontes e hipopótamos.

Para colmo, faltaban los bóxers. Tragando saliva, miró con algo de reticencia el edificio enfrente de ella.

"_Estile"_, la tienda para ropa masculina. Lo poco que escucho de ella por parte de los chicos y de los senpais es que tenían buena ropa a precios económicos o accesibles, y que si bien había prendas caras, estas valían la pena por ser duraderas. Y tener, además en todos los talles.

Uno de los empleados, que Misao reconoció fácilmente por su uniforme, y la plaquita con el logo de la tienda (Una E, en medio de un circulo de estrellas). Se agitaba violentamente, dando pasos cortos, casi como si tuviera bolas de acero, arrastradas por sus tobillos. Estaba más pálido de un cadáver. Misao se pregunto si estaría enfermo.

El tipo, que se detuvo un momento, delante de la puerta de cristal. Miró al frente, ampliando sus ojos, abriendo un poco los labios.

Misao no era una experta, pero pudo entender que él estaba advirtiéndole de algo.

'Detrás de ti', fue lo que ella pudo descifrar con el movimiento de sus labios.

Katsura miro por sobre su hombro.

A la distancia, entre una nube de polvo, la joven diviso una masa de cuerpos de todos los tamaños: grandes, pequeños, flacos, corpulentos. Era personas, más concretamente señoras, ancianas, mujeres jóvenes.

-¡No quiero morir!-gritó Misao, incorporándose del suelo con su bolsa de compras, corriendo en dirección a la tienda.

No pasaron ni tres segundos, de que el pobre empleado diera vuelta el cartel de la tienda, que ahora rezaba: Abierto. Antes de que Misao le empujase ferozmente, al abrir la puerta con una fuerza casi inusitada, mandándolo a volar.

-¡Perdón!-chillo la castaña, con un ligero toque de culpa. Esperaba no haberle causado un trauma craneal o algo peor.

Tras diez segundos de haber ingresado ella al local. Este se inundo de clientela. Con la fuerza de un tsunami. Misao se escondió detrás del stand de zapatillas. Oyendo diversos impactos: bolsas de compra, carteras, bolsos. Quería asomarse y mirar, pero algo en su interior le decía que mejor no intentarlo. No existía cosa peor que un ojo morado en navidad.

_-"Concéntrate, Misao. Recuerda a lo que viniste aquí, arriesgando tu vida entre toda esta sarta de depredadores…"-_se animo a sí misma, mientras gateaba a cuatro patas, esquivando alguna que otra camisa, y puñetazo o patada que fuera, accidentalmente en su dirección.

Fue entonces que, como un oasis en medio del desierto cruel, la chica fue capaz de ver una caja de anchas proporciones, llena hasta reventar de bóxers y calzoncillos, todos a un 60% de descuento. Y en la cima de la pila, reconoció el bóxer de que estuviera presente en sus sueños.

Corriendo tan rápido como se lo permitieran sus piernas. Extendió su brazo, y cogió un extremo del bóxer. Sin embargo, cuando quiso tirar de él, se encontró con cierto inconveniente. Alguien tiraba el otro extremo.

Ese alguien, no era otro que Kagami.

Misao creyó oír que algo se quebraba. ¿Su corazón tal vez? No espera, debía ser su imagen pública. Si eso era.

¿Qué estaría pensando Kagami de una novia que estaba en navidad comprando ropa para hombres?

Seguro en su mente ya estaba pensando en romper con ella, o en recalcarle esta situación por el resto de sus días.

Fue un momento incomodo, raro y sugestivo.

Y, como es de esperar, una persona en ese tipo de situaciones no puede reaccionar de la forma que normalmente reaccionaria ante otros sucesos no convencionales en su vida.

Inflando sus mejillas. Soltó un escupitajo, con la precisión de una yama, en la cara de Kagami.

Aprovechando no solo el desconcierto, sino además la estupefacción de su novio. Misao se hizo con el poderío de los bóxers, corriendo hasta la caja más cercana, pago, y huyo.

Lejos, muy lejos, mientras el sol poniente actuaba como el fondo a la situación.

* * *

Cuando Koji llego a casa, cerca de las diez, y le pregunto qué era lo que le pasaba. Misao solo abrió la boca, dejando que su espíritu saliera de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?-pregunto su hermano, dando un suspiro.

-Ser una novia horrible-

-¿Qué, te peleaste con Kagami?-

-No, le compre un regalo…y le escupí en su cara.

Koji alzo una ceja en desconcierto, iba a tocar el hombro de su hermana para tratar de traerla consigo al mundo de los vivos (su hermana tenía toda pinta de ser un zombi). Cuando tocaron el timbre.

Dejando caer un poco sus hombros. Koji se acerco a la puerta, abriéndola. Allí esperaba Kagami, parado más derecho de lo que jamás le hubiera visto en la vida. Sudando y evitando su mirada. Esto hizo reír al mayor de los Katsura un poco, tal vez estaba actuando demasiado intimidante con Kagami.

-¿Buscas algo?-pregunto con tranquilidad. En espera de que eso calmara un poco al nervioso número diez.

-Ah…-una pausa-¿E-E-Esta Misao…?-balbuceo, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su mano izquierda en sus pantalones de jean.

-Claro-respondió Koji con una sonrisa-Ahora voy a buscarla.

Y ni lento ni perezoso, Koji entro en el cuarto de su hermana. La susodicha por otro lado, estaba sumergiéndose en la oscuridad de uno de los rincones de la habitación, abrazando todos los peluches que, esa mañana, habían estado esparcidos por todos lados.

-Kagami te busca-informó.

Misao dio un respingo, y desvió la mirada.

-Dile que no estoy.

-Demasiado tarde, ya dije que estabas.

-Te odio.

Koji acorto la distancia entre él y su hermana, atravesando el umbral del cuarto, y tomándola del brazo, arrastrándola por el piso como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

-Estás gorda, pesas mucho-dijo, respirando agitadamente.

Misao se paro del suelo, instando a su hermano a que soltara su brazo, para luego darle una patada en el trasero.

-¡No estoy gorda!-explotó ella.

Sin embargo, la ira que ascendió hasta su garganta y la había hecho tiritar de irritación, se esfumo al segundo siguiente. Detrás de ella, estaba la puerta abierta, y ahí parado estaba Kagami, con la cara un poco pálida, y el ceño algo fruncido.

No mucho, pero si algo.

¡La odiaba! ¡Seguro que era eso!

-Podemos…hablar afuera-pidió él, mirando tanto al hermano como a la hermana.

Koji comprendió que su presencia, muy cordialmente, estaba siendo invitada a retirarse de la futura conversación. Por lo que, con una de sus mejores sonrisas, empujo a su hermana afuera de la casa. Cerrando con llave.

Misao dio un par de patadas a la puerta del apartamento, gruñendo ante el evidente abandono de su hermano.

-¿Te paso algo hoy?-pregunto entonces Kagami, más relajado.

Misao se quedo callada, desviando un poco la mirada.

-No, no me paso nada.

-Mentirosa.

-No enserio-Misao levanto una palma, y puso una mano en su corazón-Palabra de niña scout. Es solo que…no recordé que era navidad-hizo una pausa, para luego sonreír nerviosamente_-"En parte es verdad, pero no es por eso que… ¡estúpido sueño, tú tienes la culpa!"-_reprendió Misao en sus pensamientos-Y cuando me trajiste la ropa, note que tenias pocos…este…-Bien, esto era incomodo con letra mayúscula. Si ella era querida por alguna deidad, que esta manifestase su gracia divina y la ayudase ¡Pero ya!

Y al parecer, para su buena suerte. Si existía alguna divinidad que parecía velar por su bienestar.

Muy seguramente sería una divinidad canina, porque el pequeño ladrido detrás de ella, había sido lo suficientemente audible para congelar a Kagami en su lugar.

Misao se giro, encontrándose con Taiga Jr, que llevaba en la boca una pequeña bolsa de regalo. Era la bolsa que había elegido para entregar sus presentes a Kagami, y a la cual habia olvidado poner moño, pero bueno, viéndola ahora, y tomando en cuenta la situación no parecía tan importante.

Fue en ese momento que encontró su salida al problema, y de paso una excusa para explicarse. Tenía incluso ganas de reír, podría arreglar el malentendido y de paso, disipar los pensamientos de que era una novia sin escrúpulos y perversa.

Tomando la bolsita en sus manos, se puso de cuclillas para darle un beso en la frente al perrito. Este movió su cola, y luego fue a acurrucarse a una de las piernas de Kagami, quien salto hacia atrás instintivamente, cayendo de bruces al suelo.

Misao se río, extendiendo la bolsa de regalo.

-Feliz navidad-dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

Kagami se ruborizo un poco. En ocasiones se preguntaba si tener una novia algo loca era parte de una maldición o algo así. Sin embargo, al ver la pequeña bolsa delante suyo. Se paro del piso, aclarándose la garganta, y extendiendo él una pequeña caja de terciopelo con dirección a la chica.

-Feliz navidad a ti también-murmuró algo avergonzado Kagami, tomando con su mano libre, de forma grosera, la bolsa de regalo.

Misao por otro lado, contemplo la cajita unos segundos, para luego tomarla con una expresión dubitativa. Abriéndola despacio, solo para contener un chillido.

Dentro había un anillo de plata, coronado en el medio con una estrella esmaltada en negro.

-Kagami esto es…-Misao tenía muchas ganas de gritar y abrazar a su novio, pero entonces recordó el vergonzoso regalo-No lo merezco…-murmuró, entrecerrando con alficción su mirada.

-Oh, estas medias son buenas. ¿Es esto una bufanda?-preguntó el pelirrojo, que, indiferente ante el obvio martirio de su pareja había comenzado a husmear en el interior de la bolsa de regalos.

-¡Al menos préstame atención! ¡Bakagami!-contestó Misao, tomando una de sus sandalias, y arrojándosela en la cabeza al muchacho.

-¡Auch! ¿¡Y eso porque!?-interrogó adolorido el muchacho, sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Por insensible!-fue la simple respuesta de la chica.

Pero entonces, Kagami, refunfuñando por lo bajo algo sobre los cambios de humor de las mujeres, noto una tela de color familiar al fondo de la bolsa. Metiendo la mano dentro de la bolsa, saco los bóxers con estampado de tigre.

Se hizo el silencio.

Sin embargo, Misao se recupero rápidamente.

-Cuando trajiste tu ropa a lavar, vi tus bóxers-sus mejillas se colorearon un poco, pero, tras enviar una rápida mirada en dirección a su novio, le reconforto un poco notar que él también se había puesto un poco colorado-En ese momento pensé que tenias poca ropa interior, y bueno, Taiga Jr me dio la idea, y bueno. Creí que sería mejor dar un regalo que podías usar diariamente, y como ponerlo, todo en tu guardarropa es tan alegre con excepción de tu ropa interior.

-¿Alegre?-

-Ya sabes…de colores llamativos, y no tan oscuros. Creí que sería buena idea.

-Y lo es-agregó Kagami, Misao le miro, con esa mirada que tenía necesidad de una explicación más detallada-Cuando Alex vino a Japón aquella vez, me dijo que no podía vivir con tan poca ropa, que no era algo sano y esas cosas, y cada vez que llamo para ver como esta me lo recuerda. Como si fuera mi madre y eso, y bueno, no note de la necesidad que debía de tener un par extra, hasta hoy que se estropeo la lavadora y solo, por suerte, tenía un par limpio. Fue por eso que aproveche la salida con Kuroko para ir por un par nuevo, pero entonces…-hizo una pausa para ver a Misao, con el ceño un poco fruncido-No tenía la intención de buscar como loco ropa que me quedase bien, sino un par mas y listo. Pero no me imagine que _"cierta persona" _me escupiría en la cara-ante aquella frase, Misao hundió un poco la cabeza-No obstante, de saber que era mi regalo de cumpleaños no me habría enojado para nada.

-¿Sigues enojado entonces?- tanteo Misao, preocupada.

-Dejare de estarlo…si te pones ese anillo-masculló Kagami, cruzándose de brazos.

Misao río, asintiendo con la cabeza, y colocándose el anillo. La estrella esmaltada en negro tenía un brillo muy bonito.

-Es hermoso…gracias-dijo ella, dando una tacleada a su pareja.

-De nada, y sabes, por mi regalo, también es bueno-respondió él, al tiempo en que trataba de recuperar el aire que la chica le saco con aquel abrazo precipitado.

Misao sonrío, todo era simplemente perfecto. Ella no era una novia pervertida (no del todo al menos…por suerte), y tenía la fortuna de tener un novio dulce y simple, que no estaba para nada insatisfecho con sus regalos.

Podría quedarse así, abrazando a Kagami, sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Vislumbro la posibilidad. Si, podrían quedarse sentados afuera del apartamento, bebiendo chocolate caliente, y después, Kagami haría una cena navideña para los dos.

-¡Que significa esto!-fue el grito que retumbo por todo el complejo departamental.

-"Oh, tal vez no"-se replanteo Misao, al reconocer el tono colérico en la voz de su hermano.

-¡Misao!-y como si se invocara al diablo, Koji abrió la puerta de sopetón, sosteniendo en sus manos cerca de dos camisetas, y un par de calzoncillos en sus manos, así como un bóxer, que estaba apretando con demasiada fuerza-¡¿POR QUÉ HAY ROPA INTERIOR DE KAGAMI EN LA CASA?! ¡Y PORQUE LA DEJASTE SECAR EN TU CUARTO?!-preguntó con los dientes hechos colmillos, y un par de impotentes y muy aterradores cuernos, que sobresalían de su cabeza.

Kagami estaba pálido. Mientras tanto, Misao, solo puso una mano en su hombro.

-Corre, mi amor.

Y Kagami corrió, con Koji siguiéndole detrás, gritando incoherencias tales, como que un maldito tigre sarnoso, había robado la pureza de su hermana.

Por otro lado, Misao se preparo un chocolate caliente, recostándose en el sofá junto con el pequeño Taiga Jr, acariciando su cabecita marrón, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa al ver el anillo en su mano.

* * *

_**N/A:**_ Antes que nada, disculpas extendidas con MokonaStorm, para quien se había escrito este fic. Tuve ciertos problemas, en parte por la temática, y por otro lado por problemas con la computadora.

Si quieres, puedes tomar la historia como un anexado a tus fics, y si no, al menos espero que fuera lo suficientemente satisfactoria para ti.

Ahora ciertos puntos importantes que me gustaría señalar.

Este fic se sitúa tras el final de la Winter Cup. No puse si ganaron o perdieron, porque, ni nosotros sabemos todavía el resultado de la misma (al menos en el manga).

Hice referencias a tus fics, espero que estén correctamente escritas, y concuerden con el canon de los mismos, sino es así, puedes decírmelo.

*Referencia de los fics de MokonaStorm:

Misao y Koji viven solos, en el mismo complejo de departamentos que Taiga, son vecinos.

Misao, en su antigua escuela, antes de entrar en preparatoria, tenía el apodo de gacela.

En su fic, Misao y su hermano Koji adoptan un perro marrón, que ya llevaba por nombre Taiga, pero dado que se haría muy confuso referirse al perro y al humano (a.k.a Kagami), decidí ponerle Jr. Para diferenciarlos.

Eso es todo ¡Felices Fiestas!


End file.
